A mistletoe
by Sinclair16
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and a party at T-Rex's house happens. And a mistletoe hangs from above... Minor yaoi. R&R, but no flames


Note:If romance isn't your cup of joe, then don't read.

A mistletoe hung above the ceiling.

It was Christmas Eve and a party was held at T-Rex's house. Right now, Disco Bear was watching it with glee, waiting for his "ladies" to come under the mistletoe.

Disco Bear:Come on, come on, come on...

Finally, it happened. A pink chipmunk was standing under the mistletoe, chatting with a yellow rabbit.

Giggles:So what'd you call me here for, Cuddles?

Cuddles (Blushing):Giggles, I always wanted to tell you something...

Disco Bear:Time for action!

Disco Bear darts toward the mistletoe.

Unfortunately, Giggles saw him. So without even thinking, she grabbed Cuddles and placed her lips against Cuddles' own. This act surprised the rabbit, but soon he was enjoying it.

Cuddles (Thinking):I didn't even have to tell her...

Disco Bear:Awww F!!! Not again!!! I'm going over to the punch bowl!

He walks over there as Cuddles and Giggles, still kissing, walk away in the opposite direction.

Time passes, and a blue skunk arrives to the mistletoe. She's followed by a panda wearing glasses.

Panda (thinking):Come on, Panda, you can tell her. Tell her about your feelings to her. Say you **love** her...

A round of chattering between Petunia and Panda occurred when the skunk noticed the mistletoe above them. A deep shade of red crept around her face as she looked at Panda.

Panda:Um, anything wrong, Petunia?

Petunia(pointing above):Look up.

Panda did, and when he made eye contact with Petunia again, he himself was blushing as well.

Panda:I'm guessing we have to, don't we...

Panda and Petunia inched toward each other, and meeting first with lips, followed by mouthes,and finally tongues. Petunia starts to caress Panda's head, as Panda moved his fingers though Petunia's long silky tail. Both moaned with pleasure with the kiss. Then they broke apart.

Petunia:Wow, that was wonderful. I never knew you were such a good kisser...

Panda:I never knew the same about you...

Then they kissed again, and at the same time, they left the mistletoe.

Time passed, and now another Panda, this time a girl, and two beavers were under it. Handy and Toothy were arguing who'll kiss Panda-chan.

Handy:MINE.

Toothy:MINE.

Panda-chan:Shove it, you two. There's more then one way to do this...

She whispered into Toothy's ear, then Handy's.

Toothy:WE HAVE TO DO WHAT??!!

Panda-chan:Just get it over with...

Handy:sigh all right.

First Panda-chan and Toothy kissed, then Panda-chan with Handy. Then Toothy and Handy turned toward each other and _kissed_ one another. Two thieving raccoons stroll by and see everything.

Shifty:Boy, if this is how they compromise, next thing you'll know is that they'll go for a threesome.

Lifty:I got pictures of everything. Let's get outta here.

An hour passes, and a green female squirrel with a long, bushy tail was hiding around a corner staring at the mistletoe and seeing a blue flying squirrel under it.

Sweetie:Dammit Splendid, if you think I'm going over to you with that thing hanging over us, you've got something coming.

Then her tail lashed out, and with a powerful strike it knocks the mistletoe off the ceiling. She then walks over to Splendid.

Sweetie(pointing to the mistletoe and smiling):Wow, what a shame. So much for that thing.

Splendid (still smiling):Don't worry, I was prepared for something like this. Look up.

Sweetie did, and was shocked to find a rod tied to the Blue Squirrel's head. At the end was a bit of string and another mistletoe.

Sweetie:Oh perfe-

She didn't have anything else to say, as that instant Splendid's arms were wrapped around her and giving her a passionate kiss. His bushy tail wrapped itself around her bushy tail, and he continued to kiss. Then he made the mistake of squeezing Sweetie's ass, and she reacted quickly crossing Splendid's face with her powerful tail.

Splendid:OW...

Another hour passed, and the mistletoe remained where it was. Then T-Rex saw the plant and picked it up.

T-Rex:Boy, have you been causing a lot of mischief. But I think I know where you belong...

The Dinosaur takes a hammer and in no time flat, he put the mistletoe in a different place.

Over a mirror.

T-Rex:Perfect.

And he kisses the mirror to show it.

What do you think? Read and Review, please!


End file.
